


EL MUÉRDAGO  TRISTÓN

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EL MUÉRDAGO ESTA TRISTE, PUES NO SE QUIEREN BESAR DEBAJO DE ÉL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EL MUÉRDAGO  TRISTÓN

Erase una vez un muérdago tristón, pues no había cumplido su cometido, cuyo cometido era que esos dos locos de atar, se besarán debajo de él, pero el muérdago triston no contó que uno le esquivará, cuando que el rubio estaba cerca, y dicho rubio cuando veía ese loco seal cerca de muérdago, se iba directamente a su oficina.

Las navidades estaban a punto de acabar, y el muérdago tristón no logró que su sueño se hiciera realidad. Aunque Kono había besado a Danny, y ella se sintió doblemente afortunada, una por besar a Danny y otra por seguir viva, pues su jefe no les había visto.

 

++++++

_ ¡Te dije que no lo volvieras a hacer!- Exclamó un enfurecido Danny al entrar en la sede.

_ Perdona, pero pensé que llevabas la llave- Dijo Lori, y Danny le lanzó una mirada asesina.

_¿Por eso te esposaste a mí?- movía freneticamente las manos, y parecían que jugaban a "Mano tonta" cada vez que Danny movía su mano esposada, Lorí hacía lo mismo.- ¡En este equipo nadie me hace caso!

_¿por qué no buscamos en tu oficina?- Danny hizo caso a Lori y buscaron la llave, pero no encontraron nada de nada, pensaron a buscar en la sede, hasta que aparecieron el resto del equipo.

Steve, fulminaba con la mirada a Lori, y su cara de aneurisma se hacía más grande, mientras Chin y Kono se sonreían.

_¿Qué hacéis esposados?- preguntó un pelín enfadado Seal- ¡Otra vez!

_Pues nada, Lori me ha confundido con Harry Houdini- y Lori lo miro.

_ Quedo por enseñarme como escapar al estilo Jersey, y como no lo hizo...- algo en la mirada de Steve la enmudeció.

_¿ y por eso has esposado a él?- y en ese momento Lori iba a poner la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de Danny, y lo hizo, y sin pensar en las consecuencias. No encontró nada.

_ Jefe, aún no han dado cuenta donde están- dijo Kono señalando el muérdago, y en ese mismo momento Lori alzaba la vista hacia arriba.

_Jefe, va ha necesitar esto- Chin le dio las llaves de las esposas de Danny-¡Corre!

Y vaya que corrió, enseguida quedó en medio de Danny y Lori, Echó a Lori hacía atrás, extendió los brazos de ambos rubios, pero no conseguía abrir las esposas.

Unos labios beso a Steve, abrió los ojos como platos, mientras Lori trataba de soltarse, pero no lo conseguía, Kono abrió las esposas, y Lori salió corriendo.

_ ¿Qué ha sid... sido eso?- balbuceó el moreno.

_ Un beso- dijo un sonriente Danny

_ Se ha sido un beso- exclamó un exasperado comandante- ¿Por qué me lo has dado?

_Iba a besar a Lori, pero no eres transparente, y no se puede pasar a través de ti- Steve no entendía nada, pero lo que no le gusto nada, nada, es saber que el rubio iba a besar a Lori- Mira hacía arriba- el ninja loco lo hizo, y vio el muérdago tristón que ya no estaba tan triste.

Cuando el comandante miró hacía abajo, hacía Danny, sintió como los labios finos de su compañero le besaba, pero estaba vez cerro los ojos, y correspondió al beso, el rubio le abrazo y sintió el frío de las esposas en su espalda, pero no le importo pues ese pequeño grunón le estaba besando.

Danny rompió el beso.

-¡Eso también ha sido un beso!-sonrió Danny. -¿ya lo tienes claro?

Lo que hizo Steve, cogió por sorpresa a Danny, había vuelto esposar a Danny pero lo esposo a él

_¡Steve, no tiene gracia!- Ahora estaba esposado a su loco ninja.

Las risas contenidas de Chin y Kono dejaron de estar contenidas.

_¡chicos, creo que debéis que buscar la llave!- dijo Chin entre risa y risa.

_Danny debemos hacer caso a Chin, vamos a mi despacho.

_1No estaríamos en esta situación si no te hubieras esposado a mi...!- la boca de su jefe había interrumpido sus palabras, le estaba besando, su lengua peleaba con la del seal, hasta que el beso se rompió- A tu despacho, ¡Chicos, vamos a buscar la llave!

y se fueron a la oficina de Steve, Chin y Kono veían como Steve cerraba la persiana.

_¿dejaste la llave en la mesa de Steve?- pregunto a Kono, que miraba las sombras del despacho de steve.

_ Sí, esta sobre la mesa- Kono, cuando necesiten desnudarse por completo, se quitarán las esposas.

_¡Vamos, a averiguar como está Lori!

_¡eres un aguafiestas!

El muérdago tristón dejo de estarlo, y se volvió el muérdago más feliz de la historia.


End file.
